Newborn Bella loses control
by jessiiiiicaaaa
Summary: This is a short story of Bella losing control of herself in front of Jacob when he explains of the situation between him and Renesmee.


**Bella as a vamp losing control of herself when Jacob explains about him imprinting on Renesmee **

"How dare you, you filthy, stupid mongrel! She's my daughter!" I hissed at him. "Bella I swear, I can't help it!" he pleaded backing away with a panic stricken face. "Can't help it?! Can't help it?! You better had, you disgusting mutt! Leave now and never speak to my family ever again, I won't be held responsible for my actions!"  
"listen to me! Please! Just listen to what I've got to say!" "Why should I allow you that privilege?! You have approximately 20 seconds before I rip your head off!" A red tint glowed red hot in my vision, covering everything I saw. Jacob stared at me with wide eyes as if waiting for me to calm down, but I was way past the border of calm, I was beyond reasoning. I shifted my newly formed body into a crouch readying myself to spring. "twenty, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen, sixteen..." I hissed. "Bella, I'm not going anywhere, wherever Nessie is that's where I will be from now on" "not if I have anything to do with it", I muttered barely audible "...thirteen, twelve, eleven, ten, nine, eight, seven, six... ... five, four, this is your last chance to run before I destroy you!" He still stood there, with a smirk playing on his lips- how the hell could he find this remotely amusing?! That smirk seemed to fuel my aggression. I launched myself at him in the next second, not bothered by the fact that I could possibly injure him in some form. After all he deserved that much for imprinting on my cherub faced daughter, Renesmee. he did not flinch during the quarter of a second it took to reach him, . I bared my teeth readying myself for the bite at his neck-that strangely had no appetising smell to go along with the warmth of his blood. Seth in his wolf form leaped to push me off of his friend, Jacob. However with this new body I was able to shove Seth away from me while still keeping my hold on Jacob. Jacob put no fight into protecting himself or attacking me, which made it all the more easier to kill him. The moment Seth hit the ground with a thud, Jacob's body suddenly went limp under my cold grasp. _As he lay there completely motionless, Seth yelped and lunged at me once more, slamming me into the earth. In the next second, Leah howled an ear-splitting cry of agony as she stared at the limp corpse. Without a pause, she turned her murderous gaze upon me and growled fiercely, she landed on me bearing her teeth trying to aim for my neck. In the next second, Edward shoved the two wolves off of me and hissed menacingly. I deserved to die for what I just had done to my ex best friend, Jacob. Edward crouched in front of me in a protective stance, still hissing. The gigantic, horse sized wolves began to slowly creep forward edging their way closer to me and Edward. Positioning themselves into a crouch ready for the spring, Edward mimicked their stances with perfect precision. I felt oddly cold and numb for the first time since I became a vampire. I could not bear to kill another two innocent lives as I did with Jacob's precious life. Rigid with stress, I stood there motionless staring into Leah and Seth's eyes which were filled with agony and murderous fury. Any second they would spring at Edward, throwing themselves at him. I couldn't and wouldn't imagine the ocean of sadness that would wait for me if Edward died protecting me. If he ceased to exist I would soon destroy myself, for I could not survive without him. Edward's change of position confused me, as he straightened his crouch and gazed into the forest expectantly. In the same moment, Seth and Leah whined and yelped as they fell to the floor in unison shaking. It wasn't until I heard and seen the approach that I could understand what was happening. Sam's russet fur whipped around his huge body as he sprinted to where we were positioned, all the while keeping his gaze locked on Leah and Seth as they whimpered. Now that Jacob-my old, dearest best friend-was no longer present, I suppose Sam would take his place as Alpha once more. Like Jacob had told me once, it was almost impossible to resist an Alpha's orders. Once a plan was made by the Alpha of the pack, it had to be carried out._

Staring at the quivering, enormous wolves lying on the floor, I tried to make sense of all that had just passed. Jacob, my Jacob-my personal sun of warmth and comfort-had tried to reason with me, to make me see the magnitude of my over reaction. I didn't deserve to have a friend like Jacob; I didn't deserve to have happiness to any degree. I was a murderer. It felt like the whole universe had been flipped. Standing there in the same rigid position of stress, I was only slightly vaguely aware of the silent conversation taking part beside me.

_Edward nodded his head once. I could see pain and acceptance grow in the depths of his eyes. But how could he feel pain for Jacob? Had he formed some secret bond with him that I was unaware of during the time I burned? As far as I knew, he and my ex best friend, were quite literally enemies, they would never see eye to eye on a subject. Sam shifted his gaze briefly in my direction and then back to Edward. What was going on? "Edward,"-my voice was strangely hoarse " w-wh-what's". He then shifted his gaze towards me, looked deeply into my eyes and explained all that Sam had just told him. "Jacob anticipated what would happen if you refused to listen to him. So Jacob as the newly appointed alpha made a rule for the pack to follow"-_

_As Edward went through the details, Sam looked down at the two wolves which were bowed down under the weight of his command and inclined his head towards the forest. "If the worst were to happen, then the pack was not to attack. Jacob knew that Renesmee would be in pain if you weren't there. He didn't want you to perish for some vendetta. Now that Sam is the alpha once more, it's his job to fulfil that request made by Jacob." It was then I understood the pain in his eyes, "she's in pain," I stated. Edward knew that losing Jacob would cause Renesmee pain. As if to clarify that thought. A shriek, chiming wail, that I had never heard of before pierced the air. Alarmed, I shot my gaze to the direction from where the sound came from. There, was my beautiful, cherub faced daughter squirming in Rosalie's arms, trying to break free of her hold. Her painstakingly gorgeous eyes filled with tears, her gaze all the while locked on Jacob's body which lay there lifeless. I wanted to hold her, to comfort her. This was my fault. No one should ever cause her pain, let alone her own mother. She didn't deserve this. The sandy and grey coloured wolves sluggishly rose and raced towards the trees as if wanting to leave this all behind them. Once they had disappeared into the shadows of the forest, a stream of endless howls rose through the atmosphere. Sam, briefly looked at Renesmee, then at Edward and me and then Jacob, letting out a huff which very much sounded like a sigh. He grabbed hold of Jacob's shorts using his teeth and slowly backed away in to the forest, dragging Jacob's body along with him. I felt like crying, but I knew it weren't possible in my newly formed body. Instead, a choked off sob escaped from my lips. Half a second later, Edward was cradling me in his arms. _


End file.
